


Mind of Gold

by aribell12



Category: Inside Out (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribell12/pseuds/aribell12
Summary: The show Once Upon a Time as seen through the emotions inside Gold's head.





	1. Chapter 1

The Emotions all stood by the console and watched the screen.  
"Another day of collecting rent." Disgust looked slightly bored.

Mr. Gold's car pulled up to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"Do you guys see that yellow car?" Joy asked as he noticed the yellow bug.

"Yeah." The others nodded.

"Anyone recognize it?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"Hmm. I wonder who it could belong to."

Gold entered the inn and saw a blonde woman standing at the front desk.

"Who's that woman?" Fear asked

"I don't know." Sadness replied.

"I've never seen her before." added Disgust.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked.

"Swan. Emma Swan." The woman answered.

The Emotions turned to the back window as a flood of memories flew out of the Memory Dump and towards Long-Term Memory. The Islands of Personality all came back on.

"Emma?" Fear thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Joy hit some buttons on the console and pulled up a memory. On the screen showed Snow White and Prince Charming talking to Rumpelstiltskin in the dungeon.

_"Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"_

_"Emma. Her name is Emma."_

_"Emma…"_

"Emma. What a lovely name."

"Thanks."

"It's all here." Granny handed Mr. Gold a roll of bills.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He took the money and then turned to Emma. "Enjoy your stay…Emma." He said before leaving the inn.

Joy suddenly realized something. "Guys, this is the one we've been waiting for! She's Snow White and Charming's daughter."

"Wait, you're saying she's going to break the Queen's curse?" Disgust looked unsure.

"Yes. He got his memories back when she said her name." Joy explained.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

The screen showed Emma and Henry as they walked down the street together.  
"Well, looks like Emma and the boy have taken a shine to each other." Joy looked impressed.  
"What do ya say we go break the news to her Majesty?" Anger suggested.  
"I don't know." Fear said nervously. "She'll be mad when she hears about those two."  
"Exactly." Anger smiled, rubbing his hands together.  
Soon, Mr. Gold approached Regina, who was tending to her broken apple tree.  
"What a mess."  
"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?"  
"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."  
Regina chuckled. "Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."  
"Emma Swan? Really?"  
"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."  
"Ha! Beg to differ with ya there, sister." Anger scoffed. "We just saw her with your kid."   
"He likes being with her." Disgust added. "Unlike how he acts with you."  
"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course."  
"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Regina turned back to the tree.  
"To which deal are you referring?"  
She turned and looked at him. "You know what deal."  
"Oh, you mean the boy that you asked for? The one you named Henry." Disgust said with a smug look. "Yeah, You're welcome."  
Regina turned back to face him. "Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"  
"Uh oh. She's on to us." Fear gasped. "What if she figures out we have our memories back?"   
"Relax. If we play dumb, she won't suspect." Joy advised.  
"She might already suspect something!" Anger shouted.   
"I've no idea what you're implying."  
"I think you do." He said nothing, only smirked a bit. "Who is this woman, his mother, this... Emma Swan?"  
"I would say you think you know exactly who she is." Regina stared, stunned. "I really must be going." He turned to leave, but she blocked his path.  
"Tell me what you know about her."  
"You're not the boss of us!" Anger shouted. "We don't have to answer you."   
"She won't let us go until we do." Sadness added.   
Joy thought of something. "Wait a minute. There is a way to make her do as we say, remember?" He then pressed a button.   
"Please." He took a bite of the apple and walked away. A stunned Regina turned and watched him go as he threw the apple over his shoulder  
"Ha! Still works." Anger smiled, proudly. "And the best part is she's completely clueless."


End file.
